<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558139">Early Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has lists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 31 Days, November 3/a list of things I said I would do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're up early, milord." </p>
<p>Xander looked up from the page he'd nearly finished adding further notes to. </p>
<p>Once upon a time, Xander might've had a sharp comment about a certain layabout, but... </p>
<p>Well, Laslow at least went to bed early enough now, though as for the amount and quality of sleep he might be receiving... </p>
<p>"It's not that much earlier than usual," Xander replied. Laslow leaned over Xander's desk to pet Coco, Xander's cat, who was supervising from a stack of thankfully-unneeded documents. He was attractively sleep-rumpled and for a brief moment, Xander considered returning to bed. </p>
<p>"Is that the list from yesterday?" </p>
<p>"It is." A list of infrastructure work that desperately needed attending to, woefully neglected by his father in the name of the war. But in this new time of peace, there were soldiers needing work, work to be done, and the entire kingdom would benefit. And given that quite a bit of it was working on roads and bridges, especially near the borders, well, that would certainly help inspire trade. </p>
<p>"Is there any assistance I can offer?" </p>
<p>"Not yet." Xander was sure he'd need to send Laslow off to see about some detail or other, but for the time being... </p>
<p>That wasn't true, either. There was another list, one he kept entirely to himself, that was filled with reminders that he could be more open with his feelings and-- </p>
<p>"Actually, if you'd like to have coffee and breakfast with me, I can explain a few of these plans." </p>
<p>Meeting Xander's gaze, Laslow looked almost surprised. But he nodded, and smiled. </p>
<p>"I'd like that very much, milord." </p>
<p>There was the desk between them, but not for long. </p>
<p>Xander pushed back his chair and got to his feet; Laslow was in his arms a moment later, his mouth claimed in far more than a good-morning kiss. </p>
<p>"You're up early, milord," Laslow managed once he could, though he hadn't lessened his grip on Xander's shirt. </p>
<p>Once upon a time... </p>
<p>"Perhaps we should go back to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>